Set The World On Fire
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Even as a young child William knew that he was different, that in the future that his life would change along with him.He knew from the very beginning that when he started his Poetry career that people would talk about him and people would thing that it's obscured.His life had always been strange and abnormal but he never knew that the abnormal things would be in his new life too


Hey Guys , It's a Spike one-shot :)

Hope You Enjoy C;

Kiimii_Rose xxx_  
_

* * *

_It was a cold winter's night , I sat in front of the fire place with my notepad,pen and a cup of tea. As i tried thinking of words that rhyme. "What are you doing William?" I looked curiously at her , I was shy to actually tell her what I was doing."Writing." I glance at her and then back at my note pad gently sitting on my crossed leg. "_

_"Writing what?" Her eyes flickered brightly with curiosity. I looked around quickly not looking her in the eyes directly. "Poetry." I blushed as I slumped my shoulders and my head down.I was ashamed of it, I loved poetry but I knew people would tease me about it ._

_"Oh William I love poetry." She smiled wide as she began to brush her hair slowly.I was about to ask a question that I extrmely nervous to ask. I was frightened to what mothers reaction was going to be , but I asked the question anyway despite my uncertainty's. "Mother, am I a good poet?"I stared wide eyed at my mother as sh took a gulp of her was beautiful and loving I was lucky to have a mother as such._

_"William of course you are, your an outstanding poet. You will be famous one day for your will be paid pounds and pounds of money for people to read you're poetry. You will change history William." She smiled as she caressed my cheek."I want to change history, I want to be rich and famous. I want to have a family with children and a beautiful wife." _

_At the time I couldn't contain my excitement. I was sure of how and what my future was going to pan out and I was sure that it would be exactly how I planned it to.A smiled pressed across my lips as I thought of a another word that rhymed. I looked down at my notepad as I began to write on my notepad again.  
_

* * *

_"Mother I have finished do you want to hear it?" I stood up holding my notepad so the writing was facing me. A giant smile pressed across mothers face, excitement glowed in her eyes as she re positioned herself in her arm chair."Yes dear, I would love to." I smiled as I looked down at my notepad the feeling of shyness took over emotions.  
_

_"Okay ." I took a deep breath as I looked down at the notepad resiting the words on the page.I was nervous , I never liked sharing my work even if my mother was the only person to hear it , I still felt shy .  
_

* * *

_The fire burns bright  
_

_It stands tall , with in a matter of seconds the it grows in height  
_

_It glows red, orange and yellow  
_

_I cry and bellow  
_

_The fire has now turned into a blaze  
_

_But as I gaze  
_

_The fire's heat  
_

_Has now been defeat  
_

_As the smoke continues to linger through the air  
_

_And what's left of the fire is hard to bare  
_

_My life has been turned upside down  
_

_And now I'm saddle bound  
_

_As I run for my life  
_

_Leaving everything including my wife  
_

_Behind me as I try and escape  
_

_I'm only confined  
_

_To keep running  
_

_But I know running away is not apart of my fate  
_

_ I can never for get the hate  
_

_That I live with everyday  
_

_That will still be on my mind as I walk on the bay  
_

_On a late afternoon in the middle of May  
_

* * *

_Tears Sprung in her eyes as I spoke each word. When I finished reading I looked at her wide eyed. Searching each and every inch of her face to see what she might have thought of it. But there was no emotions at all. I couldn't see anything at all. There was nothing.  
_

_"It was lovely Dear." Mother smiled as she wiped the tears that were still weeping for her eyes."Thank you mother." I smiled as I sat back down on the floor taking a gulp of my tea."You will have woman all over you William with those beautiful words you have in the book." Mother pointed towards the notepad grasped tightly in my hand.  
_

_"No." I shook my head disagreeing with her, I never believed In my self even back then. "Yes you will William." She Smiled once again as she got up from her chair and walked towards the kitchen .Obviously fetching another cup of tea.I stared into the fire thinking of how my life would be when I was older. I_ knew that the things I wanted were never going to way my life was in my head compared to reality actually was , were completely and utterly different.

I knew something in my life would change , I would change but I never knew that it would change me so much that I would become a vampire. That I would continuously fall in and out of love for the rest of my life. Even as a human my life was full of imperfections and obscured adventures but when became a vampire, It didn't occur to be that those imperfections and adventures would venture into my new life as not William Pratt but Spike.


End file.
